Tak Ingin Menyesal dari Merantau
by Shireishou
Summary: Kisah Eric untuk memutuskan jalan hidup yang ia pilih. Menggunakan bahasa sederhana. Suara lirih mendesak lara / Tulikan telinga melenyapkan nurani / Abaikan semua jeritan yang terdengar / Pun kan terseok meski terluka


**TAK INGIN MENYESAL**

**Fanfic by : Bayu Kristanti (Shirei) **

**Point of View : Eric (Yayan Ruhian)**

**Story from : Merantau Movie**

**Character : Eric (Yayan Ruhian), Johni (Alex Abbad), Yuda (Iko Uwais), Luc (Laurent Buson), Ratger (Mads Koudal)**

_*************************_

_**Suara**__** lirih mendesak lara**_

_**Tulikan telinga melenyapkan nurani**_

_**Abaikan semua jeritan yang terdengar**_

_**Pun kan terseok meski terluka**_

"_Indak baguno_ kau Yud!" umpatku tatkala kudengar keputusan yang diambilnya. Keputusan untuk menolak ajakanku bekerja sebagai tukang pukul. Dia belum mengetahui kerasnya Jakarta. Kota yang meluluh lantakkan harapanku 15 tahun yang lalu. Hatinya masih terlalu naïf, aku mendengus kesal.

Harusnya dia sadar pekerjaan ini cukup mudah dan uang yang dihasilkan pun lumayan. Orang-orang yang berada satu truk denganku payah semuanya. Hanya untuk melawan lelaki lemah seperti itu, mereka harus babak belur seperti ini. Akupun duduk diam ketika mini truk ini melaju menyusuri kota Jakarta yang penuh kemacetan dimana-mana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kami berhenti di depan sebuah gang dengan lambang siluet wanita menari di depannya. Kamipun digiring untuk masuk ke dalam klub. Di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang pria keturunan Arab sedang duduk dengan pongahnya. Sembari memberikan instruksi kepada dua orang yang tampaknya juga seorang _bodyguard_.

"Pergi!" Pria itu memberikan perintah, kedua _bodyguard_ itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Pria itu berjalan mendekati kami. Tanpa suara dia mengamati kami bertujuh dari ujung rambut sampaiujung kaki dengan teliti. Aku tak begitu suka caranya memandang kami. Entah mengapa, ada pandangan meremehkan dalam setiap sudut matanya.

"Eh, _Loe_ yang diujung!" Ujarnya sembari menunjuk diriku. "Sapa nama _loe_?"

"Eric." Balasku singkat.

"Kayaknya _loe_ tangguh." Dia sekali lagi mengamatiku dengan seksama. "_Loe_ kaga terluka sama sekali. _Loe_ bisa kalahin dia?" Tanyanya sembari memincingkan alis.

"Ya, dalam sebelas pukulan dan dua tendangan saja." Ucapku datar. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Sip." Ia mengangguk-angguk puas. "Gua Johni. Kita akan pergi ke tempat bos sebentar lagi. _Loe_ tunggu di luar bareng dua orang yang tadi!" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum puas.

Tak berapa lama, kami pun pergi menuju sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Jakarta.

"Tunggu disini, _gua_ masuk dulu!" Iapun meninggalkan kami menunggu di depan pintu.

***

"Masuk sini cepetaaaan…." ujarnya dengan tergesa dan gusar. Tak lama berselang setelah dia masuk aku terperanjat tak kala melihat dua pria asing ada disana.

"_Bos nya Bule?"_ pikirku dalam hati. Bisa terlihat jelas bahwa pria asing itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik. Sementara rekannya lebih banyak mematung terdiam. Sepintas kulihat darah segar mengalir di pelipis kanannya meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Apa mereka berselisih? Tapi aku berusaha tak ambil pusing.

Johni terlihat sangat tunduk pada kedua orang asing itu. Aku tak begitu menguasai bahasa Inggris. Yang bisa aku tangkap hanya pria asing itu tidak menyukai kehadiran kami.

Johni akhirnya mengusir kami pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia akhirnya menyusul kami keluar setelah mendapatkan peringatan dari bule tersebut.

"Tugas kalian sekarang nyari Astri! Kabari gua secepatnya kalo _loe_ berhasil dapet. _Cewe_ itu harus kita dapetin bagaimanapun caranya." Johni mengangsurkan foto Astri kepada kami bertiga. Ada alamat rumah di belakang foto tersebut.

"Baik bos" salah satu _bodyguard_ menjawab dan berbalik pergi. Akupun berjalan mengikutinya.

Sebenarnya aku enggan, berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Karena sepertinya mereka tidak punya maksud baik pada Astri.

"Ini bukan urusanku." bisikku dalam hati.

***

"Bang.. _cewe_ itu dah gua dapetin. Lagi dijagain Mamat di _basement_, kesana yuk!" ajak Anton padaku sore itu. Aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju _basement_. Disana sudah terlihat Johni dan Mamat yang tengah membelenggu seorang gadis.

Wanita muda cantik berambut sebahu itu tengah meronta. Memar kebiruan menghiasi beberapa sudut wajahnya.

"Ikat dia!" Johni terlihat kesal melihat perempuan itu terus meronta-ronta. Johni merogoh handphone yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

"_Hallo master Luc! I'm bringing Astri over to you. Please come down to the basement and pick her up. I have to keep her tied up since she's always struggling."_ Johni menutup _handphone_ flip nya.

"_Mister_ Ratger dan _mister_ Luc akan datang ngambil _cewe_ ini. _Loe_ jagain mereka _ye__!_ Jangan _sampe_ _tu_ jagoan kesiangan _ngeganggu_ bisnis kita lagi." Perintahnya padaku. Rupanya tadi Johni memberitahukan dua _bule_ itu untuk turun. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua _mister_ itu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"_I'll bring her up."_ Bule yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu menyeret Astri keluar dari bagasi kala kami tiba di _basement_. Mulut gadis itu, kini ditutup lakban dan tangannya terikat ke belakang.

"_We can't use the elevator Ratger, security will see us._" Ujar pria yang harusnya bernama Luc kepada Ratger.

"_Ok... let's use the stairs then._" _Mister_ Ratger menyetujui usul itu.

"_May I bring her?_" Mister Luc menawarkan bantuan.

"_No, she's mine._" Mister Ratger bersikukuh memanggulnya sendiri.

Kamipun menyusuri anak tangga menuju kamar 1426 tempat mereka menginap. Namun baru lima lantai kami mendaki, _Mister_ Ratger mulai terlihat tak sabar.

"_How many floors left?_" Akhirnya dia bertanya tak sabar

"_Around nine._" _Mister_ Luc membalasnya.

"_Nine?_" Retoriknya kesal. "Who cares!" Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lift. Kamipun menyusulnya dari belakang.

"_Ah... where do you think you're going?"_ _Mister_ Ratger melarangku untuk naik ke lift bersamanya. "_This is only one. Now go! Fitch! I think we can handle this one._" Dia menekan tombol lift untuk naik. Pintu lift itupun tertutup perlahan. Sempat kulihat wanita itu meneteskan air mata menyusuri pipi pucatnya dan bibirnya yang ditutup lakban.

Aku berbalik… berusaha mengacuhkannya. "Itu bukan urusanku…." gumamku kembali berulang-ulang. Aku bisa merasakan badai akan datang. Badai besar dalam hidupku. Tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkan intuisiku. Siapakah gerangan orang yang berani menantang mereka? Sampai-sampai aku ditugaskan untuk melindungi mereka.

Sebenarnya, aku bukannya suka berjalan di jalur seperti ini. Aku bukannya suka, menggunakan kekerasan untuk mencari sesuap nasi. Tapi aku tak punya daya. Aku hanya memiliki _silek_. Meski pedih, aku akan terus maju melewati jalan yang sudah aku pilih. Kutekan tombol lift agar lift tersebut berhenti di lantai lima tempatku berdiri jika ada yang mencoba naik. Dan benar saja, lift itu beranjak naik.

TRING. Terdengar suara tanda lift telah tiba di lantai yang aku jejaki. Pintunya terbuka perlahan. Aku memutar badanku menghadap lift. Mataku terbelalak saat kulihat sosok yang berada di dalam lift tersebut. Aku menghela napas dan melangkah masuk.

"Jadi kamu yang mereka cari-cari Yud?" ujarku lemah. Sosok yang menjadi teman seperjalananku saat berangkat menuju Jakarta beberapa hari lalu, kini menjadi musuhku. Kenaifannya untuk tetap memilih apa yang dia percaya membuatnya menjadi lawan tandingku kali ini. Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin melukainya, dia sungguh mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri pada saat umurku dua puluh satu. Dimana aku masih ingin menjadi penguasa dunia, menjadi pahlawan. Namun Jakarta telah merampas semuanya. Mimpiku, juga kepolosanku.

"Harusnya _Uda indak_ melakukan ini _Da_" ujar Yuda menyesali perbuatanku.

"Maaf Yud… _Awak_ harus..." Ujarku lirih. Aku langsung bergerak menyerangnya. Sesuai dugaanku dia langsung menghindar dan bahkan balik menyerang. Aku berhasil menekan tombol stop di lift dan kembali menyerangnya. Dia beputar dan melakukan sapuan ke bawah. Mendorongku menjauh dari tombol lift dan menyudutkanku di sudut lift menjauh dari tombol. Dia kembali menekan tombol start untuk menjalankan lift.

Dia berbalik arah dan menendangku menjauh. Kuarahkan pukulan telak ke wajahnya tapi ia bisa melakukan elakan tipis ke samping. Tiba-tiba dia melakukan lompatan ke atas, berputar di atas pundakku, membuatku terduduk ke bawah. Ia lalu mengunci daguku dengan tangan kiri nya dan tangan kanannya sudah siap terkepal untuk melakukan serangan mematikan.

"Bunuh aku Yud! BUNUH!" teriakku kesal.

"Tidak _U__da_. Saya tidak ingin seperti _uda_." Dia menurunkan tangannya da turun dari pundakku perlahan. Aku tertunduk dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Pernah kukatakan padanya bahwa keluguannya akan membunuhnya. Namun saat ini, justru dia bisa menang atasku, menang untuk membela apa yang diyakininya. Meruntuhkan segala yang kupercaya. Ya… mataku terbuka. Tuhan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang berjalan di jalan-Nya. Aku terlalu dibutakan materi. Kupejamkan mata perih. Lantai lift terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk-nusuk tubuhku yang sudah rapuh dan nyaris hancur. Aku masih membisu. Terdiam dalam riak pikirku sendiri yang seakan menenggelamkanku dalam sesal berkepanjangan.

Yuda pun nampaknya enggan berkata-kata. Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin membiarkanku berpikir dengan jernih. Menyapu semua ketamakan, keserakahan juga keegoisan yang tengah membutakan hati nurani yang menggeliat meminta kebenaran.

Tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka. Nampak dua _bodyguard _tengah mengacungkan senjata api ke arah lift dan siap menghabisi kami. Aku terperanjat dan bangkit berdiri. Yuda yang hendak keluar lift kudorong dengan tangan kiriku menjauh dari pintu dan kutahan di samping pintu. Rentetan peluru yang dimuntahkan kedua pistol yang teracung lurus ke arahku, berbarengan dengan suara bising ledakannya. Perih menjalar ke sekujur tubuh. Tak kuketahui berapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuhku. Ditengah kesadaranku yang sudah semakin menipis, aku maju menerjang mereka meski peluru-pluru itu tetap menerobos dan membelah tubuhku satu persatu. Kudorong mereka menjauh dari lift. Berusaha mengalahkan mereka dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirku. Namun kehilangan banyak darah semakin membuatku berkunang-kunang. Tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Pukulan telak dilayangkan ke perutku dan aku terpental kebelakang. Saat itu yuda maju ke depan dan menyerang kedua body guard itu

Aku tersenyum perlahan. Dia sudah aman. Yuda pasti akan mengalahkan penjaga itu. Kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Dan kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

_**Runtuhnya ego cekatkan lara**_

_**Nurani menengadah berikan cahaya**_

_**Jeritan liar memekakkan telinga**_

_**Pun kan **__**tersenyum**__** meski t**__**iada**_

_**The End**_

***********

26 Oktober 09 Kamar Kos Binus Jakarta Barat

Dibuat dengan ingatan sekenanya ttg Eric. Sedang berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang paling membumi. Lagi mau mencoba mengetes gaya tulis yang baru. Habis kalo pake gaya yang biasa pada bilang ga ngerti ehehehe.

Awalnya direncanakan untuk hadiah Ultahnya kang Yayan 19 Oktober. Tp ternyata jadi telat 1 minggu .


End file.
